


Love Is A Masquerade [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Porn, M/M, Masks, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: When the Avengers are invited to attend Tony Stark's Annual Masquerade Ball, Steve's hoping Iron Man will be there--after all, he can wear a mask and keep his identity secret. So when Steve recognizes Iron Man's distinctive thighs, Steve is SO sure he's found Iron Man's pilot... He's right, but not in a way Steve would ever have guessed...A podfic of Love Is A Masquerade by Mizzy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Podfics worth coming back to





	Love Is A Masquerade [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Is A Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056772) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> Recorded for Cathalinaheart for ITPE2020

  


**Length:** 1:32:23  
**Download:** [MP3](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Love%20Is%20A%20Masquerade%20by%20Mizzy-paraka.mp3) (60 MBs) ||| [M4B](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Love%20Is%20A%20Masquerade%20by%20Mizzy-paraka.m4b) (111 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

**Streaming**  
  
Or [click to stream on mobile](https://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Love%20Is%20A%20Masquerade%20by%20Mizzy-paraka.mp3)


End file.
